The Last Step
by Bells in the White Blizzard
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have completed the Shikon no Tama. One problem. It won't stay together. Can they gain the trust of the most powerful demon ever, will the demon perform the spell, and will hearts be broken? Part 1 ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

"Hey ya! It's me, Sakura, and this is my first ever Inuyasha fanfic. I'm out here on my patio with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. I would be in my room but Inuyasha was an asshole to Shippo and wound up kissing the floor in the living room, three stories down."

"Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was _NOT_ an asshole!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then why is my bedroom floor broken?

"Oh Inuyasha give it a break. The rest of us want to here Sakura's story" Sango said smoothly, cutting in before Inuyasha could retort.

"Yeah" chorused Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo.

"Okay. Here's my first chapter and after you finish please review."

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my own characters.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

The Last Step

Chapter 1: The Problem

Kagome sighed. It had been a week since they had completed the Shikon no Tama and defeated Naraku. Only one problem, the jewel wouldn't stay together. It keeps breaking. 'We're in such a dilemma.' thought Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure Myoga knows what's wrong." "Ye need to calm down. He shall awaken soon. Then ye may ask him."

The demon slayer, Sango, and the old village priestess, Kaede, were trying to calm down the furious hanyou. The monk, Miroku, was out cold on the floor, a red hand print on his cheek.

"Why does the blasted jewel keep falling apart?!" yelled Inuyasha.

He was yelling so much he was bound to wake Shippo, who was taking a well earned nap. Kagome got so annoyed and pissed at Inuyasha's rambling that she sat him and told him to shut the fuck up.

"Lord Inuyasha, why are you so upset?"

There was a slurping sound. Myoga was on Inuyasha's nose. SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Down floated Myoga.

When Inuyasha was calm enough to speak, Myoga repeated his question. After they filled him in Myoga sighed and rubbed his eyes. Finally he said, "You need to seek out the greatest demon ever. When you find the demon, you must ask him to perform the 'ending' spell to complete the jewel.sigh The demon's name is hard to remember but most call him Zehna. You can find him in the _forest of no return_. You must see him the day before the full moon."

Kagome gasped. During their travels, the group knew that from Kaede's village they could reach the _forest of no return _before dusk if they leave at dawn.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Well, that's all for now. Chapter two is coming soon and I'll let you in on a little secret. Inuyasha gets his butt kicked by girls (HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) so remember review. Sakura signing off."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey ya, it's me Sakura. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school started and I am trying to live up to my parents expectations. It isn't easy at all. One a lighter note I'm here at my house, but I'm still not in my room. Inuyasha did a lot more damage then we thought. Now I'm stuck sleeping in my spare bedroom, which is the same as the other one, just that it has more beds and less space. Now I'm here with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala. Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting outside… (BANG)… were fighting outside and the other guests should be here soon."

"What!! Other guests?! I thought that this was a closed story!"

"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You.Are.Tracking.Mud.And.Dirt.On.My.Clean.Floor!!!!"

"Not my fault Kagome sat me so many times."

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Not"

"To"

"Is n…"

(_ding-dong_)

"Oh great! They're here. COME IN!!!!!!!!!"

(Masked and cloaked figures enter room)

"Please sit. Now we can continue the story. Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"Feh"

"Just shut up during the story."

"You little..."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Chapter 2: The Demons

Everyone, except Inuyasha, was tired and sweaty when they reached the _forest of no return_. Myoga had told them exactly where to go. He said head to the deepest part of the forest and listen for the sound of a flute or a harp. Then they should follow it. (Inuyasha had asked why a guy would plat such a girlie instrument and Kagome sat him.) Only Kagome and Sango heard Myoga's warning. _"If you make Zehna mad he will do unimaginable things."_

After one hour of heading towards the deepest part of the forest did they finally hear music. It was the sound of the flute and the harp. Wondering how he could playing both instruments, they quickly followed the music. Finally they came upon a demon playing the pan flute.

A twig snapped under Inuyasha's foot and the demon stopped playing and looked up. Strangely, the harp music continued.

Looking stern the male demon in front of them said, "Who are you?"

He then took a closer look at them. His face softened. Turning to his left he said to the darkness "It's them". Then, out of nowhere…

A cloaked girl appeared. She stopped playing the harp and sang, "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, to my home."

Everyone was confused.

"_How did she know our names?"_ They thought.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"How the hell do you know our names, wench?!!"

The male demon looked horrified.

"Please no insults. I am Notom and this is Ami. Please do not be rude." He looked terrified.

Kagome was pondering why this demon, Notom, looked so scared when Inuyasha shouted,

"I don't give damn what who she is. I want to know how the bitch knew our names."

Ami looked livid.

"Oh no" said Notom as he ducted behind a boulder.

Ami jumped down from her rock and, face red, thundered,

"Inuyasha…

**Sit!!!!!!!!"**

Then with a great BOOM, the ground quaked as Inuyasha crashed into it leaving a crater ten feet deep.

"What the hell" cried Inuyasha, "How could she?"

Notom leapt up from behind his boulder.

"She is Ami, or better known as Zehna, the all powerful demon."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Sorry, Inuyasha only got beat up by one girl. Next chapter he will get beat up by three." "What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha. Well at least my masked guests can reveal themselves."

(Masked figures pull of their cloaks and masks)

"Everyone, say hi to Notom and Ami!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"They will be here for the rest of the story. Well that's all for today. Oh yeah, next time I'm here I will tell the public an important discovery I've made about one of the Inuyasha characters. Sakura signing of and remember to review."


End file.
